


30 Day OTP Challenge: Daisuga

by hyungwonnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, i just really need something to get me out of a writers block omg, rating to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonnie/pseuds/hyungwonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of different scenarios with the mom and pop of the volleyball team wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i haven't written any sort of fanfiction in almost a year so PLEASE bear with me if my writing is absolute garbage. also i'm sorry if the characters are a little out of character. i'll update this as often as i can depending on if i lose my writer's block or not, so your support will also mean a ton to me! enjoy!

“Come on, Daichi! We’ll be late!”  
  
Sugawara had knocked on Dachi’s front door, and started to get a little impatient when he found out that he wasn’t ready. Today they planned for a walk in the park, just something to let them relax from copious amounts of volleyball. The idea was brought up by Suga, although he didn’t want to make it too obvious to the other teammates. Especially Hinata. There was something special about being able to spend a little bit of time alone with Daichi. “Alright, one moment,” Daichi replied back, now tying his shoes. Once he was finished, Daichi opened the door to find Sugawara offering him his usual smile.  
  
The sun was bright, and the sky was a blanket over the lushness of the park. The two teammates took their time strolling down the concrete path around the scenery. Suga looked up at his partner, admiring the prominent and sharp facial features he displays. “It seems so strange not having the others with us, don’t you think?” Suga asked, finally breaking the silence between the two.  
  
“How often is it just us, though?” Daichi replied, making eye contact.  
  
“That’s true . . . it’s quite nice, I’m glad to be able to spend time with you.” The two of them both exchanged smiles, and continued to walk together. However, the both of them stopped as soon as they found their fingers entwined between each other’s. Sugawara gave Daichi a puzzled look, which was also returned. Finally realizing what happened, the ash blond boy’s cheeks flushed.  
  
“Sorry, Daichi. I didn’t mean to make such a gesture . . .” Sugawara withdrew his hand, only to discover that Daichi reached for it again.  
“Don’t be sorry about it, Suga. There’s nothing wrong with holding hands,” Daichi used his other hand to ruffle Sugawara’s hair, “You shouldn’t feel so embarrassed.”  
“I know that, but I could’ve at least asked for your permission!”  
  
“It’s alright now, because I do want to hold your hand. And I’ll keep holding it, I promise.” Sugawara was speechless after receiving Daichi’s permission to hold his hand. He reached up, and planted a small, gentle kiss on Daichi’s cheek. “Thank you, Daichi,” Suga smiled.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga have lots of fun cuddling after practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitshitshit omg im so sorry for not keeping up with any of this wow im so bad. well, here's the second day prompt and sorry it's so short but i really have like no motivation to keep up on anything :P

The nights felt rather long after volleyball practice. Sometimes, Sugawara would end up spending the night with Daichi because the both of them would end up feeling exhausted. Usually, most of that exhaustion is from trying to tame both Kageyama and Hinata. But after practice was something they both looked forward to, since it meant that the nights were spent together.

Now turning off the lights in Daichi’s room, the two boys lay next to each other on a small futon. Only the milky light of the moon allows the both of them to vaguely see the details of each other. Sugawara lays his hand under his head, gently rustling ash blond tousles. Daichi gives him a smile, and rolls next to the other boy.

“You sure this is alright? I want you to get some sleep,” Suga says hesitantly.

“Being closer to you won’t disturb my sleep, you know.”

“Alright, alright.” Daichi wraps one of his arms around Sugawara, bringing the two closer. Being this close makes Sugawara’s cheeks flush with color. Daichi’s body heat makes Sugawara feel warmer than usual, his back feeling like it’s sweating off. He looks up at the captain, an innocent look plastered on his face. “Hey, Daichi?”

“Yeah, Sugawara?”

“You know I love you, right?” Daichi looks back at the ash blond, and offers him a small, heartfelt smile. Of course he knows Sugawara loves him, but hearing the words come from Suga makes him melt. He hugs the boy tighter, bringing him closer. Daichi smells his hair, the faint smell of shampoo fills his nostrils.

“Suga, I’d be damned if I didn’t. I love you too,” he replies.

“That’s good to hear, Daichi,” Sugawara smiles, “now get some rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi barely watch stuff on tv

“Daichi hurry up! The movie is going to start soon!” Sugawara said impatiently. Every Friday the two make an effort to stay at home together. They ended up finding a rather cheesy romantic comedy even though they probably will find themselves ignoring the movie. Daichi walked in the living room, holding a bowl of warm popcorn for the two to share. 

“Thank goodness, I thought you'd never hurry up,” Suga sighed with a sense of relief. 

“I'm sorry, the popcorn was taking its time popping,” he replied, and pressed a kiss on Suga’s cheek. Suga's cheeks flushed pink, and he moved himself closer to Daichi while the movie began to play. The both of them reached their hands in the bowl of popcorn, their hands fighting for buttery pieces of popcorn. The both of them looked at each other and laughed. 

Surprisingly, the both of them paid some attention to the movie. The movie was awful, however being amongst each other was the only thing that mattered to them both. Sugawara looked at Daichi, and sighed.

“You alright?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah, are you bored?” he replied.

“Kind of, but it's okay. You're here with me,” he smiled, and kissed Suga's forehead. “You're cute.”

“So are you, Daichi.” They both looked back at the TV, and then back at each other. 

“Should we stop watching this?” Daichi asked, reaching for the remote.

“We don't have to. . .” Suga replied, his voice trailing off.

“I might as well then, we can always find something on TV,” Daichi said reassuringly. He turned off the movie, and started to surf the channels on the TV. Still, nothing seemed appealing to the both of them. It was mostly game shows and cheesy dramas anyways.

“Daichi wait!”

“What is it?”

“I uh. . . like this show.” The show was a drama that involved a captain of a school’s volleyball team, and a girl who always attended their games, cheering from the sidelines. Of course, they eventually fell in love. Suga only liked the show because both Daichi and the captain both played volleyball, and were captains. Daichi stopped flipping through channels and let Sugawara watch the drama. Daichi didn't find any enjoyment in the show but it was cute watching Suga react to the horrible story line. 

“Who needs TV when I can watch you, Suga?” Daichi chucked and gave Sugawara a small peck on the cheek. 

“Ugh, Daichi! I missed a good part!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It's okay, I can always watch it again. I love you, Daichi”

“I love you too, Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not keeping up (it's been a year or so haha) but I'll try to write more idk sorry


	4. day 4: on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock seems to be a real problem for date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA hi i have emerged from the dead to submit another chapter. i am SO SO sorry for abandoning writing, but i decided to write a whole chapter when i have two papers due for class tomorrow :'))) anyways, I'll try to write more often (i will try i swear) so just bear with me!! thanks for all of your support though!!!

“Oh my god, Daichi! We’re gonna be late!”

A frantic Sugawara paces around their apartment, eyes constantly watching the minutes go by on his phone.  Suga and Daichi are heading out to dinner, a rare thing the two ever have a chance to do. “Suga, we won’t be late.  Our reservation is at six,” Daichi sighs.

It is about half past five, but Daichi knows his boyfriend tends to worry about being punctual when it comes to reservations: One reason why dinner dates stress the hell out of Daichi.  He buttons up his shirt, leaving a couple of buttons open because it is okay for him to be casual, as stated by Sugawara.  Of course, Suga is ready and urging the latter for Daichi. 

“You’re only stressing yourself out, love.”

“Yeah, I know.  I don’t wanna be late or ruin this!  We haven’t been on a date in so long.”  Suga frowns at Daichi, signaling the stress that he currently feels.  Dates are special for the both of them.  They are a way to forget about the week’s stressors; dates are a way to hold hands, swim in each other’s gazes, and top the night off with laughs and sprinkles of kisses on warm cheeks.  While they cherish these moments, there is pressure on—mostly Sugawara—making the date perfect.  The clock now reads five forty.

The clock ticks slower than Sugawara’s ever racing anxiety.  Five forty-one is when the two finally leave, rushing into the car they go.  Suga’s palms are sweaty, his hands shaking whilst he buckles the seatbelt.  “ _I shouldn’t be nervous,_ ” thinks Suga, “ _It’s only_ Daichi.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Daichi asks, finally driving.  He stretches a hand out to rest on Suga’s knee, still maintaining his control of the steering wheel.  The one thing Sugawara _hates_ about Daichi’s driving, especially in time-sensitive situations, is that Daichi drives like a turtle. Maybe it’s just his nerves, Suga feels the frustration build up inside him, mixing with any other nervous feeling he already has.  Sugawara offers Daichi a series of frantic nods avoiding any sort of eye contact with his boyfriend. He just wants to get there on time. The clock reads five forty-five.

At five fifty, the two finally arrive at the restaurant. Suga’s nerves begin to relax, but only barely.  He knew Daichi would not make the both of them late for such an occasion; he just cannot help but let his nerves get the best of him every time.  Daichi, like a gentleman, opened the car door for Suga, waving Sugawara out of a dazed state. Hand in hand, the two head towards the doors of the occasion waiting for them.

The time is six o’one. Daichi and Sugawara are not at their table yet. The restaurant is filled with people, something that they are no stranger to. Sugawara’s palms start to sweat again, one hand tightly clasped into Daichi’s.  They wait together, exchanging small talk full of “Are you okay?”s and “I’m excited to be here with you”s.  As much as being together is nice, Sugawara is _itching_ to sit down, so he can stop worrying so much. Daichi feels horribly, watching his boyfriend stress out over something so miniscule.  He just wants to wrap Suga in his arms and plant a reassuring kiss on the top of his head.  Alone with their thoughts, the clock reads five past six.

It is five past six, the two are finally able to sit down. As Sugawara comes in contact with his seat, his nerves are finally calmer. He lets out a sigh of relief as he adjusts his position. Daichi seems so radiant to him; his appearance right across from him brings more reassurance that the date will go just splendidly. Daichi smiles at his boyfriend, _finally_ taking in a more relaxed form of Sugawara. Daichi begins to skim over the menu, sneaking glances at Suga while he does the same. “I don’t think I have ever seen a menu so. . . extensive,” Daichi says, furrowing his brow. The menu was, to say, very long. Sometimes, too much variety tends to hurt. Suga chuckles in agreement. Unlike Daichi, Sugawara likes the variety. It is just a shame that he can be a tad indecisive. While the two look over their plethora of options, they get the chance to order drinks. The two have finally lost any sense of time.

Light conversations full of loving words and jubilant banter fill their evening as they both dine. Time has lost its essence as the two relax into the twilight, enjoying good food and great intimacy. For the first time in a long, long time, Daichi centers his universe around Sugawara, a heaping of sunlight to his life. While he worried that Sugawara would crumble from his self-made stress, seeing his boyfriend relaxed and smiling brings him peace. Their emotions are in sync; when the one is unhappy, the other cannot be happy either.

Sugawara enjoys Daichi. He never seems to realize it, as their lives are occupied with school, volleyball, and playing parents for the younger team members. Being alone with Daichi is like breathing fresh air, drinking cool water. “Hey, Daichi?”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

“Suga, I love you too.”

It is seven thirty, a time that is a lot later than the two have expected to remain at the restaurant. The food did take a while to cook, and the after-dinner chat was rather entertaining for the both of them. Outside, Daichi has his hand wrapped around Sugawara’s shoulder, keeping him close. While it feels like the perfect end of the date, the two don’t want the moment to end so soon. “Daichi,” Suga pipes.

“Hm?”

“Can we get dessert?”

“Of course,” Daichi smiles at the suggestion.

It is eight o’clock. The two have gotten ice cream at a place by the seaside. The two are now walking on the beach, the last glimpse of sunlight creating a glimpse of warm glow. While they walk, Daichi cannot keep his eyes off of Suga. He appreciates the way that the younger enjoys sweets, small sounds of delight escaping past ice cream-laced lips. Daichi smiles at Sugawara, getting a big grin in return.

“Thank you, Daichi,” Sugawara says to break the silence.

“You’re silly to thank me. I’d do anything for you,” Daichi replies.

“I mean it, though! Today couldn’t have been any more perfect.” Sugawara leans upward to kiss Daichi’s cheek, only to have it be returned by a chaste kiss on the lips. With the kiss, Daichi can feel Suga melt into him, a sweetness that is to be relished.

The time is late, and the two are finally home. The night feels so light, despite the lack of natural light. Sugawara fell asleep in the car, finally in a real state of rest. Daichi turns off the car, and looks over at his sleeping boyfriend. Peace, is what he feels. A peace that he can only cherish when they both are alone, together. Tonight couldn’t have been any better for the both of them.


End file.
